


For a Good Time Call

by romanticalgirl



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No long distance love affair</p>
            </blockquote>





	For a Good Time Call

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/profile)[**inlovewithnight**](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/) for the beta. Written for the [kink_bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) square "dirty talk".

  
“What are you wearing?”

Mikey actually moves the phone away from his ear to look at it before settling back against the couch and answering. “A Darth Vader t-shirt and those green pajama bottoms.”

“Those are _my_ pajama bottoms.”

“You asked.”

Alicia laughs. “Yeah, okay.” She’s quiet for a moment, and Mikey soaks in the sound of her breathing. “Aren’t you going to ask me?”

“No, because you’re at your brother’s house, and that’s creepy.”

“Am I really speaking to Mikey Way?” She sighs. “You’re really spoiling the mood here, you know.”

“Sorry.” He smiles because he can picture the look on her face. “What are you wearing?”

“Boxer shorts.”

“Not your brother’s, I hope.”

“You’re the one with the entire internet writing porn about you and your brother, Way. Don’t make me rickroll you with Waycest.”

“Okay, okay.” Mikey laughs. “Are they my Boba Fett ones? Because that’s hot.”

Alicia huffs, something between indignation and a laugh. “Yes.”

“I wondered where they were.”

“You never wear them."

“Doesn’t mean I don’t look at them and imagine Boba Fett on my dick.” He’s quiet for a second. “That came out weird, huh?”

“No, babe.” He can tell she’s smiling. “Not for you.”

“Hey now.” She giggles and he closes his eyes, picturing her. “What else?”

“What else what?”

“Are you wearing.”

“Oh, I see. Now you want to know, huh?”

“The Boba Fett got me all riled up.”

She laughs again, and he can hear her moving, getting comfortable. The boxers are silk, so they rustle softly in the background. “Gray tank top. Green bra.”

“We match.”

“Mmm.” She hums under her breath, and Mikey carries the phone into the bedroom. The menagerie is still active in the other room, so he has the bed to himself. “I miss you.”

“Miss you too.” He grabs his t-shirt by the collar and pulls it off, tossing it toward the hamper. He’ll need to do laundry soon. He settles back on the bed, his hand on his chest. “Lonely here without you.”

“I’m sure the kids don’t appreciate hearing that.”

“The kids understand. They miss you too.” It’s his turn to laugh. “Wait, talking about the kids doesn’t ruin the mood?”

“Well, a little, but that’s part of the whole parenting thing.” She’s quiet, and he just listens to her breathe. That’s one of the things about her that he fell in love with, her ability to be silent. He rubs the few hairs on his chest with his thumb, feeling his heart beat.

After a few moments he has to shift, feeling his cock start to harden. Her breath keeps catching, and he can practically see her, her fingers tracing over her stomach, her breasts. He’s watched her hundreds of times, teasing him. “’Licia?”

“Mmm,” she hums again, and he loves the low throatiness of the sound. “You want to touch me, Mikey?”

“Know I do. You _know_.”

“Should feel me. Breasts all warm and full. Fit so perfect in your hands, like they’re made for you.”

“They are. You are. Fuck.”

She sucks in air, and he knows she’s pinching her nipple. “Miss your mouth. Your teeth.”

Mikey groans, sliding his hand down to his stomach. His cock is fully hard now, ready for her, but he makes himself wait. “Mark you up. Leave bruises on your tits?”

“N-nipples swollen. Red. _Aching_.” The last word is a low moan. “God, your teeth. W-want you to bite me. Bite them.”

“You still have the last set?” He’d sunk his teeth into her ass, causing her to cry out, beg for more. “Still feel them?”

“Yes. Fuck.” She’s breathing roughly, matching his own rugged gasps. “Can barely sit still, trying to make it hurt again.”

“Shit, ‘Licia. Want you. Want to bend you over the bed.”

“Bite me again?”

Mikey groans. “Fuck you again. Kneel behind you and bite your ass, eat your pussy and then fuck you until you can’t take anymore, until your cunt is dripping with come, until all that you can feel is my dick.” She makes a rough noise, and Mikey knows her fingers are working her clit, buried in her cunt if she doesn’t have a vibrator in her instead. “So fucking hot, ‘Licia. So wet, aren’t you? How deep is that dildo buried in you?”

“Fuck. Mikey. Fuck. Fuck.” Her voice is higher than normal, caught on her arousal. “God. Fucking…I want your fucking cock.”

He groans and wraps his hand around his dick, trying to match his strokes to her desperate breaths. “C’mon. C’mon, gorgeous. Want to hear you come.”

“M-m-m-mikey. G-god.” He hears it shudder through her and that sends him over the edge, come splattering on his stomach as it rises and falls with every shaky breath.

“Shit,” he breathes. “Shit, Alicia.”

“I’ll come home soon.”

Laughing, he slumps back on the bed. “Fuck. I fucking hope so.”  



End file.
